At present, golf game is very popular in the whole world, accordingly, golf equipments have been developed quickly in the last few years. More and more attention has also been paid to golf bags which are used to retain various golf equipments.
A conventional golf bag, generally comprises a bag body, a tilting device and a support bracket. The tilting device includes a fixed leg and steel wires extending from its top. The fixed leg has a support foot at its bottom end, the support foot can move relative to the bag body. The support bracket connects with the bag body and the steel wires by a plurality of pivots. Because of the setting of the support foot, a chamfer accordingly forms at the bottom of the bag body to ensure that the support foot can move freely. Thus, the golf bag keeps stable through the support foot and the base of the bag body when the golf bag is vertically placed; when the golf bag is placed slantways, the fixed leg moves upwards to push the steel wires to unfold the support bracket. At the time, the golf bag keeps balance by the support foot and the support bracket.
However, firstly, because the golf bag has a chamfer formed at the bottom of the bag body, so its appearance has not a feeling of whole. Secondly, the golf bag can not keep stable when it is placed vertically or slantways for the following reasons: 1. Because the bag body of the golf bag has a chamfer formed at its bottom, so the area of the base of the bag body become smaller, and the contacting area of the bag body with the ground also becomes smaller so that the golf bag can not keep a very stable status; 2. In addition, the golf bag is even unstable when placed slantways because there is only a plurality of point thereon contacting with the ground.
Hence it is desired to provide a golf bag which can overcome the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art.